Love fit only for a prince
by Yomekyo
Summary: A story about Vegeta and Goku after collage life. Bulma is trying her hardest to get Vegeta to like her but he has his eyes on someone else. A sayian by the name of Goku. Not wanting to mess up his family name, he stays quite about it for a while untill he can find the right to tell him. This is a yaoi. Working with one of my readers with this story. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted to give this a shot. If people like this then I'll start writing on this. Well here we go.**

Everyone had that one person that they couldn't stand in their life. For me it was Goku.

Ever since they got out of college, he just couldn't stand his ass.

He was so dumb yet was better than me at certain things.

In school he was hardly passing the class but in Gym he was the top.

I was the top until he came along.

Damn that Goku.

I sat there on the roof of my house thinking about him.

Why was I thinking about him? Didn't I hate him?

"Him and his goofy hair, and weird smile and big arms and."

The more I talked the weirder I felt about him.

Did I have feelings for the saiyan?

No it couldn't be!

I hated him.

Besides I'm the prince of all saiyan. I being gay would hurt my family name.

I could really end up being in love with him.

Yes I was.

I was in love with him.

I was inlove with Goku


	2. Chapter 2

*A few day later*

"Women, if you don't leave me alone!" I screamed trying my hardest to get away from Bulma her friend named Chi-Chi.

"Come on Vegeta, one little date won't kill ya." Bulma said again as she started lean on me.

"Maybe he thinks you're ugly." Chi-Chi said jumping into the conversation.

"That or he could be gay." Bulma said giving a small grin to him.

Then two girls then smiled and stared at me waiting for me to say something.

"Look, it's not that I'm just not the dating type that's all." I then stood and headed for the door.

"Yep, he is gay." Chi-Chi said.

As I opened the door, a power level stopped me right in the middle of my step.

It was Goku.

I opened the door to see him standing there with that goofy smile on his face.

My heart started to race and I felt hot.

"Hi Vegeta!" He said punching my arm.

"Kakarot." I said trying to get pass him.

"Hey what's the big hurry?" He asked moving out my way.

I didn't answer nor turn back. If I did he would see me blushing.

"Oh well see ya later bud." He screamed as I walked down the street.

I needed to hurry home.

It was true I didn't like Bulma because I was gay but I wasn't going to tell them that.

When the time comes I'll let them know until then I'm staying to myself.

*At home*

"Damn it he has gotten me hard once again. Damn that Kakarot." I said taking all my clothes off so I could shower.

It was only 5 but I was ready for bed.

I just needed to think.

I stood there in the shower letting the hot water run down my body.

I started to stare at my cock then giggled.

"That Kakarot is something else."

I washed my hair then cleaned the rest of my body.

After all that was done, I turned to shower off and stepped out looking for a towel.

"Damn it all the towels are dirty. I was supposed to be washing today."

I then walked out of my room to the Landry room.

None of the towels were clean.

"Guess I'll be waiting a while." I said stuffing the dirty things into the washer.

Once the water was running and the clean liquid was inside, I went and sat on the sofa.

"I really don't feel like working out tonight and I already ate so…"

*DING DONG!*

"Someone is at my door."

I stood up trying to see if I could figure out who it was by the power level but it was no luck.

"Hold on." I said walking towards the door.

I had forgotten that I wasn't wearing any clothes and I wished that I was because of who was at the door.

"What do you want?" I asked flinging the door open.

It was no one but Kakarot.

DAMNIT!  
My face turned red and my cock was awaking up once again.

"Hey Vegeta. We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Vegeta. We need to talk."

"DAMN IT KAKAROT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DID IT EVER ACCURE TO YOU THAT I'M BUSY?!"

Goku took a moment to look at Vegeta whose face was practically a tomato either from anger or embarrassment, maybe both.

"Uh…no?" Goku started to blush causing Vegeta to wonder.

("What's wrong with his cheeks surely he isn't sick but what then? No it couldn't be its just impossible")

Vegeta then grabbed a pillow and made sure to cover his baby makers real good to hide a certain growth.

"What do you want clown answer me!"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go a few rounds with me, ya know hang out" Goku gave him one of those contagious smiles hoping Vegeta would say yes.

For Vegeta the offer was WAY too tempting but he couldn't he was the Prince he couldn't love a man even if that man didn't know it.

"No"

"Aww but why we hardly ever hang anymore"

A different side of Vegeta wanted to comfort him to say yes but it went against his pride causing his frustration since the show he's always cranky

"Damn it Kakarot because I have other stuff to do then to hang with a low-class ba-" He stopped himself there when Goku frowned.

"Look it's complicated alright I'm sorry if I've saddened you but I can't go with you ok"

"But why?" Goku tilted his head in confusion.

"I told its complicated look Kakarot I have to go I'll see you soon"

Vegeta closed before Goku could question him further and banged his fist in the wall.

("Damn it I know I'm in love with the baka and all but I'm still the Prince I have to control the urge to just pin him to wall and ugh just stop if my father found out then I'd be stripped of my rightful place on the Throne of Vegeta-sei")

"I guess I'll just have to kill these feelings with some good old fashioned Gravity, shame too I really wanted to rest my eyes but it seems I can't even have that"

Vegeta walked over to his dresser and picked out his training clothes and made his way to the Gravity Chamber with only one word running through his head.

("Why?")

###########################

*Later that night*

As Vegeta was leaving the Chamber he an installed in his yard a few years ago, he left a familiar power level at his door.

"Damn, what does this earthling want?" He wondered as he walked around to see Bulma standing at his front door.

"What?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Chi-Chi and Goku are going out and she wants me to go with them but I can find a date." She said.

"So you think all because you're in need, I'll come to your rescue? Woman you're sadly mistaken. Now if you will excuse me, my bed is calling me."

No looking back at the woman, he walked inside and slammed the door in her face then walked upstarts.

"I don't feel like taking another shower so," Vegeta then walked into his room and opened the draw that he normal keeps personal items in.

"Shit, where is it? I know I left it in here." The saying prince then threw the draw open in anger and furstilly looked around.

"I left it under my pillow." He thought as he glanced at this pillow to see the chain glowing.

Once he put everything back in the draw, he pulled up the necklace with was giving to him by Goku back when they were in school a while back. Vegeta told Goku he wasn't gay and refused to wear it, which caused Goku to be sad. (It was a necklace with a fist on it)

"The things to do to me." He thought as he slipped the necklace onto his neck and laid down for bed.

"Night Kakarot. Until morn."

**Top part was done by one of my readers:trunksandgoten4ever, while the bottom was done by me.**


End file.
